


Fact or Fiction?

by fangirl_of_the_baskervilles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Depression, Horror, Scary, oh no, pscyhcotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_of_the_baskervilles/pseuds/fangirl_of_the_baskervilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, scary story, spawned from a meaningless conversation that broke me inside...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fact or Fiction?

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Sherlock didn't survive the

**F**

**A**

**L**

**L**

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

and all of season three was just a 

**_dream_ **

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

John came up with to deal with his 

**DEPRESSION**

and

**_psychotic_ **

* * *

 

**_b_ **

* * *

 

**_r_ **

* * *

 

**_e_ **

* * *

 

**_a_ **

* * *

 

**_k_ **

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Im not even sorry..... coz since I had to endure that whizzing about my head for the last 48 hours you should to! Its only fair right?


End file.
